The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Wheelbarrows have existed for centuries. Tie rods for use with wheelbarrows are also known. This invention generally relates to a strengthened wheelbarrow tie rod of having a frame and a shell at the front of the wheelbarrow.